


30 days shevine NSFW challenge - 06.Clothed getting off

by hishiyake



Series: 30 days shevine NSFW challenge [6]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Clothed Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Reunion Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>曾經交錯的兩個人再度相遇，這次他們不會輕易放手了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 days shevine NSFW challenge - 06.Clothed getting off

**Author's Note:**

> 承繼著05的故事，副標題叫做：如何把15年後再會的一見鍾情對象在2小時內拐上床。

喔，Blake，他的Blake，這麼久了，他終於見到他了。

算一算已經15年了嗎？

他已經不再是滿臉雀斑，頭髮散亂的小少年，而Blake也不是那個土土俗俗，一看就知道來自農場的鄉巴佬－－雖然Blake喜愛穿格子襯衫的習慣依舊沒有改變－－

要說他們15年不見其實有點誇張，Adam一直有在關注Blake的消息，剛開始，他只是偶然在電視轉播的一場鄉村音樂會上看到Blake。

和他記憶中的Blake有些不同，可是Adam還是一眼就認出他了，Blake的長相沒有太大改變，頭上頂著個寬大的牛仔帽和半長的捲髮。

台上的他和一個年輕的鄉村女歌手對唱，Adam不認識那女人，也沒有興趣認識。只是從那天起，他就瘋狂的搜尋所有Blake Shelton的訊息。

認真想想，Adam不確定自己對Blake的執著來自何處？是因為Blake是他第一個對象嗎？可是他們沒有談感情，連真正的上床都算不上。究竟是為什麼呢？

Adam很早就意識到他會被同性吸引，他也喜歡女人沒有錯，但他也不排斥和可愛的小男生一起玩－－Jesse就是其中一個，不過還好他們很幸運的維持在朋友階段，畢竟很多跟他有過性關係的對象最後都沒有好結果－－他們家對於交往對象也看得很開，反正他的親弟弟都已經出櫃了，那麼身為雙性戀的Adam更不算什麼。

Adam從不強求戀情，遇到喜歡的對象他會主動追求，而當被對方拒絕或者甩掉以後他是會難過一陣子，可是他從不眷戀，反正天涯何處無芳草，他一直抱持著這種想法。

只是Blake不同，在Adam心中他很特別，或許因為Blake在他徬徨失措的時候拯救了他，又或許Blake是他第一個遇上有著同樣境遇的音樂人，又或者.....總之，有太多理由。

所以當那天，Blake把他載到L.A之後，Adam不希望一切就這麼結束，他想要Blake記得他，他希望在多年以後，自己仍然能在Blake心中佔有一席之地。

Adam從來沒有做過這種事，17歲的他，或多或少有遇過幾個女生曾幫他口交過，但這的確是他第一次替人服務。

他下了一步險棋，幸好結局證實這是值得的。

Blake還記得他，在他和Blake雙目相交的時刻，Adam看見他眼中閃過的震驚，10多年過去，Blake依舊沒有忘了他。

他壓抑住開心的竊喜，裝作一副初次見面的模樣對Blake打招呼，Blake的肩膀垂了下來，表情也不太高興，他似乎在難過Adam的反應。

那一刻，Adam燃起了希望。

他不介意Blake從沒來找過他，他現在是揚名國際的樂團主唱，Adam很確定Blake絕對聽過他的名字，只不過，Blake一次也沒有想要聯絡他。

Adam不怪他，Blake從小在鄉下長大，那裡是個資訊不發達的地方，可以想見當地人對同性戀的看法一定不如他們都市開放。

所以儘管Adam曾經偷偷去看過Blake多場表演，他永遠只把自己藏在人群中，在Blake認出他以前，他不會主動去找Blake。

他看著Blake和那個曾經合唱過的女歌手傳出緋聞，他們甜蜜交往的消息不停出現在報刊雜誌上，然後兩人公布了訂婚的喜訊。

恐怕就是這樣了，Adam不禁想，那幾天發生的事情，是他美好的回憶，而往事，永遠都只是往事而已。

結果The voice給了他機會。剛收到節目製作的邀約時，Adam有些意興闌珊，他確實不排斥指導後進的想法，可是總是有些麻煩。直到他翻到了幾個可能成為導師的人選名單，Blake的名字就寫在上面。

他立刻聯繫製作，告訴他自己有興趣參加節目，同時大力推薦這個名叫Blake Shelton的鄉村歌手。Adam不確定是不是自己的建議起了作用，總之至少現在，Blake就在他面前。

他朝Blake伸出手，在Blake還摸不著頭緒的時候把他拉到身邊。「那，你打算什麼時候讓我還你飯店錢呢？」話剛說完，Blake握著他的手忽然收緊了些，Adam舔舔嘴唇，這次，他不會再像過去一樣那麼輕易的離開Blake了。

上天給了他重新來過的機會，Adam決定要好好抓牢。

 

他的視線一直放在Blake身上，Adam確保自己使用充滿慾望的誘惑眼神來回打量Blake，而他的腳尖總是會有意無意地踢到Blake的鞋子。

他知道Blake也一直注意著他，Adam想想，那自己何不再加點油添些料呢？

舉起雙手伸了個懶腰，今天他穿了一件單薄的白色T袖，Adam很清楚，這個姿勢讓他纖細的腰線能被Blake收進眼中，他這些年的瑜珈鍛鍊可不是假的，Adam很確定自己的身體對於一般人有何種吸引力。

然後他在座椅上側過身，用手掌滑過自己被緊身牛仔褲包住的臀瓣，慵懶又撩人的舉動，他滿意的見到Blake吞了口口水。

會議期間他彷彿身上長蟲一般扭來扭去，就算被經紀人多次制止他也不以為意，嘿，那不是他的錯，他把這些歸咎於他的ADHD。

「等一下你先回去。」會議快結束的時候，Adam告訴他的經紀人，他沒有講得很大聲，不過他曉得Blake有聽見。「我還有別的事情要處理。」

果不其然，他一轉回頭，就看見那雙深藍色的眼珠直直盯著他們。

該做的都做了，Adam靠回位置上，雙手交握放在腹部，現在就看他的大魚會不會上鉤了。

 

Blake有好多問題想問，你怎麼會在這裡？你真的成為一個成功的音樂人了！你這些年來過得好嗎？

開會的時候，他幾乎聽不進工作人員的話，他的注意力全都在Adam身上。

Adam的五官變得深邃不少，他的個子比以前還要高，身材更加修長。倒不是說以前的Adam是個胖子，以前的Adam也很瘦，只是現在他的身體曲線更勻稱、更有魅力了。

一個簡單的單字形容，就是性感。

Adam也很清楚自己擁有什麼樣的利器，而且他還不吝惜在Blake面前展示。他不時地露出腹側的人魚線，或者他只要一傾身，敞開領口下的鎖骨就在向Blake招手。

現在的Blake已經不是那個青澀無知的年輕人，他知道自己想要什麼，要不是考慮他到和Adam身份，他真想直接把Adam扔到會議桌上，狠狠地操他。

磨人的會議終於結束了，他很樂於現在就去找Adam要回他代墊的住宿費。Blake剛站起來，就被其中一個製作人攔住。

「Blake，我們想問問你.....」

製作人的聲音在他耳中像是嗡嗡的雜音，Blake腦中唯一能夠思考的只有Adam，他的腦袋快爆炸了，而且再不快一點，他的下半身也要爆炸了。

他好像有回答製作人的問題，靠著他僅存的些許腦汁，總之製作人似乎認同他的回應，點了頭以後放過他。

匆匆和一起來的助理打個招呼，Blake要對方先離開，環顧了一下四周，剛剛還在他面前的Adam現在已經不見蹤影。

Dammit！Adam呢？

一股無名的衝動驅使他，這回，他不會再放Adam走了。

焦急的衝出會議室，Blake聽見背後響起幽然低沈的嗓音。「急著去哪裡嗎？cowboy？」

一轉身，他看見Adam雙手抱胸，好整以暇的倚靠在牆上。Blake大步跨了上去，做了一件他一直想做的事情。

兩隻手捧住Adam的臉頰，Blake把他的臉拉到自己面前，他仔細地掃過Adam臉的上每一條痕跡，那些在他們分開時增加的痕跡，那些Blake不熟悉的痕跡。

Adam因為他的碰觸輕輕吸了口氣，眼睛也跟著閉了起來，修長的睫毛低垂著，Blake幾乎控制不住想要親吻他。

「不在這裡。」在Blake將要吻上去的前一刻，Adam阻止了他。拉起Blake的手，他把他往樓梯間帶。

Blake沒有問他要去哪裡，他跟著Adam上了幾層樓梯，最後停在一間房間前面。環顧四周確定沒有人以後，Adam扭開了門把，「進去。」把Blake先推了進去。

Adam熟門熟路的打開燈、鎖上門，看來他對這個地方很熟悉。Blake打量了下房內的擺設，兩張沙發配上矮桌，然後他的左手邊有一整面連著鏡子的梳妝台。「這裡是？」

「專門為上節目的藝人準備的休息室。」

哇，看來Adam真的對於電視節目很熟悉。「你真的實現夢想了，rock－－」他的單字懸在半空中，只因為他已經被Adam一路推到了化妝桌邊。

「你確定你還要繼續廢話嗎？」他沒想過自己有一日會被Adam壓在桌子上，雖然對方比他矮了半顆頭，他的氣勢可是一點也不輸Blake。

「不。」伸手圈住Adam腰，Blake一用力，輕輕鬆鬆讓Adam跌到自己身上。「話已經夠了。」低下頭，他深深吻住他垂涎已久的美麗薄唇。

這是他們間的第一次接吻，也是Blake頭一次吻一個男人，他以為自己會有任何的不適應，可是沒有，Adam身上散發出的薄荷和男性獨有的雄性氣味反而令Blake更加興奮。

Blake舔著Adam唇瓣要對方張開嘴，等Adam一開口，他的舌頭立刻不客氣的闖了進去，靈巧的舌頭在Adam口腔內四處打轉。

「嗯....」Blake聽見Adam鼻腔中逸出一聲微小的嘆息，聲音直達他的陰莖，雙手下滑到Adam臀部上，Blake稍微使力，讓兩人的下半身緊緊貼在一起。

或許是被吻到缺氧，Adam主動拉開兩人間的距離，但是他的手臂依然環在Blake的脖子上，挺起腰，Adam搖晃著下身，隔著牛仔褲用自己的陰莖摩擦著Blake的。

「Adam....」他們的身體是如此的契合，Adam在他懷裡彷彿是命中注定，Blake忽然想恥笑以前的自己，他怎麼會想要Miranda當他的妻子呢？明明他的靈魂伴侶就在這裡，榛子色的美麗眼瞳望進Blake眼睛，直達他的心底。

Blake想要脫掉Adam的衣服，可是Adam依舊抱著他，阻礙了他的舉動。

Adam像隻小貓一般不停在他身上摩擦，嘴唇親吻著所有他能達到的Blake的肌膚，十指扣在Blake的後頸，彷彿他擔心這一切只是夢境，一旦他放開Blake之後就會結束了。

「Adam，我不會消失的。」奇怪的，不需要任何言語，Blake就能看透Adam內心的不安。他溫柔的在Adam耳旁低聲安撫，任由Adam在自己的肩膀上留下吻痕還有牙印。

「我夢過那天的事。」他的嗓音沙啞又急迫，隔著層層的布料，Blake還是能感覺到Adam勃發的陰莖，Blake按耐不住慾望，用力揉捏了Adam富有彈性的屁股。「在最後一刻，你衝下車拉住我，粗暴的把我扔到車前蓋上。」

Blake吸了口氣，他能夠想像這些場景，Blake還清楚的記得和Adam分別的那一天，每次闔上眼，記憶就會浮上腦中。

Adam擺動臀部的速度更快了，兩個人的褲子被自己分泌出的液體染濕了一大塊，肉體的渴望在Blake腹中翻攪，低下頭，他吸吮著Adam白晰的脖子，希望能夠藉此平息些許的飢餓。

「你拉下我的褲子，沒有任何準備跟潤滑，就把你勃起的陰莖插進我體內。」Blake的陰莖在褲子裡奮力地跳動著，Adam似乎也知道，他揚起了唇角。「你不管我怎麼樣喊叫，依舊狠狠的幹我，毫不留情的在我腸子裡戳攪。」

「Shit.....」他以為自己不能再更硬了，只是事實證明Blake錯得離譜，他的血液在血管中奔騰。扣住Adam的臀部，Blake拼命的往上頂。「你硬了嗎？告訴我你是不是爽到不行？」

「喔，沒錯。」舌尖舔掉Blake臉頰旁的汗珠，Adam的眼睛蒙上了一層陰影。「我一邊哭，一邊發現自己硬了，你也發現了，所以你握住我的陰莖，不停的搓弄它，直到我射在你手裡。」

「Fuck！Adam，我保證我會好好的幹你，不是在車前蓋那種爛地方，我會找一張床，好好的舔遍你全身，然後像你所想的一樣狠狠操你。」熱氣充斥在小房間裡，他們就像動物似，遵循著原始本能互相磨蹭著彼此。

「太久，Blake，我已經等太久了。」或許是誤會，Adam的呻吟中好像帶著啜泣。封住Adam的嘴唇，Blake把他們壓抑在心中多年的慾望，全部化在兩人的唇舌糾纏間。

「不會了，babe，我不會再讓你等了。」吸進Adam耳垂的瞬間，他聽見Adam在懷裡發出高聲的尖叫，接著，不停顫抖的瘦小身體癱軟在他胸口。

持續摩擦著兩人潮濕的褲襠，Blake抓緊Adam的腰肢，把腦袋埋進Adam頸間，深吸了一口Adam的氣息，他低吼一聲，也跟著射在自己褲子裡。

空氣中瀰漫著濃重的腥羶味，兩個人的衣服都被汗水浸濕，更別說兩人的褲子前方一片狼籍。不過他們沒有放開彼此，Blake不時親吻著Adam的太陽穴，而Adam的手指也在Blake的腦後輕輕刮搔著。

高潮過後的空虛感侵襲了Adam，他莫名的有股恐慌，Blake說的是真的嗎？還是那只不過是他被情慾沖昏頭，講出的謊言罷了？

膽怯的舔舔下唇，明明應該要是對感情看得很開的Adam，現在卻差點發不出聲。「那，我們現在要怎麼辦？」他的視線落在Blake大腿上，Adam連抬頭的勇氣都失去了。

「唉。」Blake重重在他耳邊嘆了口氣，那一刻，Adam覺得自己的心被粉碎了，只是突然，他被強壯的手臂摟緊。「我得跟Miranda談談結婚的事了。」

「Blake....」對上Blake清澈的藍色眼眸，Adam控制不了自己的微笑。

「我是認真的，關於我所說的。」以前的他，是個不懂事也害怕面對現實的少年，現在的Blake不一樣了，15年過去，Blake終於認清自己想要的是什麼。

他的人生只有一次，他錯過了之前那次，幸好老天還願意給他這次的機會。

「我想要你，Adam。」或許從他第一眼見到Adam開始。「當然前提是如果你也想要我。」Blake忽然意識到，萬一Adam已經有了別人該怎麼辦？畢竟他是個事業有成、外表性感的人間尤物，這世界上有那個人不會被Adam吸引？

「傻瓜。」他沒回答Blake的問題，只是快速給了Blake一個親吻。「你知道我現在想要做什麼嗎？」

Blake搖搖頭，不過他鬆了口氣，看來他們的感覺是互相的。

「帶我回家，cowboy。」對著Blake的耳邊吐氣。「實現你在床上對我的承諾。」

扯開嘴角，Blake一把將Adam從腿上打橫抱起。「遵命，rockstar。」

**Author's Note:**

> 明明每次寫肉就會讓我腦細胞死一半，為什麼我老是這麼愛自虐？（抬頭看著還剩下的24題.....）


End file.
